The Snail Clubhouse Transcript
Squidward: There's goes day one. Patrick: Hmmm. Is SpongeBob kind of late? (Scene cuts to SpongeBob deciding which pants to wear before going to Boating School) SpongeBob: (Picks the small pants) Oh! I look like a baby in this. (Puts it back in the closet and picks up a medium pants) Hey Gary, how do you think this one would look? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (Just then, Squidward comes in SpongeBob's bedroom) Squidward: Do you have my snail Snellie with you? SpongeBob: Oh, Squidward. I'm so happy you'd showed up. Yes I do have her. And Gary and Lary wants her to play together. Squidward: (Sighs) SpongeBob, your mondrill idiot snail is a mutt and you know Snellie is purebrad and it's cost me $17.00. SpongeBob: (Looks at the time on a fog horn alarm and gasps) Oh no! Look what time it is already! How could you let me be so late?! Squidward: Don't blame me. I'm not always late for something. SpongeBob: Not now, Squidward. Gotta go! (Pushes Squidward out of his room then to Gary, Snellie and Lary) Bye Gary, Snellie and Lary! You three be good today! (He and Squidward go down the stairs and out of the pineapple house) Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick are outside and goes off on the road to Boating School) Gary: (In a high pitched male voice inside his head) There's goes SpongeBob off to Boating School. It's tough staying outdoors. I'd hope he can make new friends right away. I don't want him to be lonely. The only thing worst for Mary the Snail is lonely and hungry. Expectally the hungry part. (He, Snellie and Lary got off the newspaper bed) He could starve. We have to save him. (Talks loudly in a high pitched male voice) Don't worry, SpongeBob we're coming to the rescue! Snellie: (in a high pitched female voice) Let's go! Lary: (in Mitch Mitchellson's voice) Yeah! (Gary, Snellie and Lary slithered out of the house from the outside window and climb the pineapple walls and slithered on top of the pineapple roof and jumps down really really really far. They went up in mid-air and comes down to the ground with a splat) Daniel: (Slithers by) Hi, Gary, Snellie and Lary. Gary: Morning, Daniel! You awake? Daniel: Yep! All woken up and ready to go. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel slithered off to save SpongeBob then they stop) Gary: These snails are off to school! Snellie: Oh, I wonder where Boating School is. Lary: Yeah, it should be around here somewhere. Daniel: Where? I don't see it. (Just then, we hear "Hup two three four!" from the kelp patch. It was Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss and his two bully snail boys. One snail with a black shell and metal spikes on top named "Spike". And one orange snail with a red cap on and a teal shell named "Dan" Slithered up) Boss: Hup two! Spike: Three four! Boss: Hup two! Dan: Three four! Boss: I can't hear you! Hup two! Spike: Three four! Boss: Hup two! Dan: Three four! Boss: Hup two! Spike: Three four! Boss: Hup two! Dan: Three four! Boss: Hup two! Dan and Spike: Three... (Bumps into their leader Boss and falls down with an oof)... Boss: RUNTS!!!!! (Gary, Snellie and Lary started to shake) Gary: That was the loudest word I've ever heard! Snellie: Yeah, it's really loud! Lary: Hey, who are those two boys of yours? Boss: Light wits! Gary: Yes? Boss: This is your big chance on your first adventure! I like you to meet someone. Daniel: Wow, who are they? Boss: Those are my fellas of mine. That's Dan and Spike. We've been fighting over this "girl" since the runt and I met. Dan: Hi. Spike: (to Gary) Hmmm, haven't we seen you before? Gary: Uhh... sure you did. What are you doing with Boss? Dan: To apologize about something we never did. Snellie: Gary apologizes. Lary: Oh yeah. Boss: (to Gary, Snellie Lary and Daniel) Don't mention to Dan and Spike. They are of no use of asking a question. If you wanna be as fit as we are, you gotta be more sensitive. Fall in! Up and forward! Cupatiy march and hup two! (He, Dan and Spike slithered off) Spike: Three four! Boss: Hup two! Dan: Three four! Boss: Hup two! Spike: Three four! Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Followed Boss, Dan and Spike by russing) Hey wait for us!!! (Scene cuts to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike slithering toward Snail-Park. Meanwhile in Boating School, SpongeBob showed Mrs. Puff his friends that he brought along. "Patrick, Squidward, Sandy and Pearl") SpongeBob: I'm sure Sandy will join Boating School as a new student, Mrs. Puff. Mrs. Puff: We'll see about that, SpongeBob. Now let's go meet with the others shall we? Sandy: Yeah, Sounds good! (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike slithered past Fred the fish and his pet guardworm while slithering toward Snail-Park 30 miles per hour) Fred: Whoooooa! Bad worm! Guardworm: (Barks loudly at Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike as they slithered to the right on the grass where they saw a sign on the fence which said "Snail-Park". And they entered Snail-Park full of the snails' species) Boss: Cupatiy..... Halt! (He, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Dan and Spike stops and Dan and Spike fell down on the grass) Fellas, We've gone about 30 miles at Snail-Park. Gary: But... (laughs) Us snails always get in shape while running. Spike: My nose is that... I can't slither another step. Boss: Hmmm, I wonder where the other snails are anyway. I know us snails have gone in shape. but we've got to be encounter to make this one a guyser. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Dan and Spike looked at each other) Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Dan and Spike: What guyser? (Just then, one of the snailkids showed up slithering) Penney: Us guyser! Guyser guyser! (In Howdy's voice) Blowing off stain! (laughs) Gary and Snellie: Penney! (Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike groans) Penney: Don't you get it? Guyser is the word I'm looking for. Pretty funny if I say so. Hey I should be on T.V. (laughs) Edward: (In Dexter a ham ham's voice) Still laughing at your own jokes hun, Penney? Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel and Boss: Hun? Penney: (Slithers to Edward) What do you mean by that? Edward: Drop it. But now I've got your attention. Let me call upon this unnabrow your wearing. Penney: (looks at his unnabrow then to Edward) Go ahead laugh all you want. 'Cause I ain't buying it! Snail: (in Pashmina voice off screen) Morning! Edward and Penney: Huh? Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike: Huh?? (Victoria, Sweet Sue, Eugene, Pat and Micheal came slithering by) Edward and Penney: Victoria!! (they slither toward the five snailkids and in between Victoria) Edward: Good morning my purebrad fair snail. How about giving me a smile? A smile that will give your hearts around the world. Penney: (sighs) If you're gonna learn to say something like that you gotta use a couple of yodels. adel... adel... (to Victoria) I got something for you gorgous. (Takes out a can of Snail-Po) Edward: How tipicale trying to give a girl that can of Snail-Po? Penney: Who ask ya? Victoria: (in Pashmina's voice) Oh oh!! (She and the snailkids slithers to Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Boss, Dan and Spike) Hi Boss, Who are your friends? Introduce us! Penney: Yeah, who are y'all? Boss: Alright uh this is Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel and these fellas are Dan and Spike. Gary: Hi kids, long time no see. Snellie: Wow, you're growing up so fast. Lary: Yeah, nice to meet you all. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. I love snailfood. Spike: So these are your snailkids? Dan: Yeah, Even Gary and Snellie loves cans of Snail-Po. Micheal: (in Panda a ham ham's voice) I do too. I'm Micheal. Victoria: I'm Victoria. And this is Pat. Pat: (in Panelope's voice) Meow meow meow. Eugene: (in Cappy voice) I'm Eugene and I use to be after my Boss Mr. Krabs. Penney: And I'm Penney! (Sweeps all around and talks crazy) Sweet Sue: (in Betty's voice) And I'm his sister Sweet Sue. Edward: I'm Edward and I used to be after Squidward's grandfather. I'm wearing eyeglasses. Gary: We want some glasses! Then we can learn how to read! Gary, Snellie and Lary: YEAH!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Boating School where SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward and all the other class were sitting down) Mrs. Puff: Class, we have two new students who would be joining us today. (To Sandy) Go ahead. Sandy: (to the class) Howdy y'all. My name is Sandy. Sandy the squirrel. (She took a bow down as we hear someone clapping. It was Pearl clapping for Sandy giggling) Hi Pearl! (Pearl stopped clapping and become shy then we hear and see Patrick who is clapping for Sandy) SpongeBob: Patrick! (Patrick is still clapping while all the other classmates except Squidward cheering and clapping for Sandy) Mrs. Puff: Okay, Class settled down now. (All the other class settled down) Thank you, Sandy. You may take your seat now. Sandy: O-kay! (She sits in her seat right next to SpongeBob) SpongeBob: (to Sandy and Pearl) I'm glad you girls joined Boating School. Pearl: Thanks SpongeBob. Looks like you're on the same class. Sandy: This is going to be so much fun. (The next scene cuts to Snail-Park where Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss gets all the other snails' attention) Boss: Listen up! You snails were born that we've taking miles at Snail-Park. But all we have to do at Snail-Park is get to my clubhouse! Penney: A clubhouse! Micheal: Wow! Victoria: Amazing! Sweet Sue: How very clever! Eugene: I've never been to the clubhouse before! Edward: Me nethier! Pat: Meoooooooooow! Boss: Aww c'mon you guys! Edward: We are working out. We snailkids wanted to see that snail clubhouse you made I suppose. Penney: He's right us snails have to stick together in order to get our hopes up. Spike: (to Dan) Hey, how come we never get to be in charge anyway? Dan: 'Cause our Boss takes orders from us snails. Spike: Well I think that's pretty redicouls. Pat: Meow! Meow! Ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. ha ha. Boss: (to Gary, Snellie and Lary) I need your addvice. Those snailfriends of yours don't even understand a word I'm saying. (Just then, a rain drop falls on top of Gary's shell. The snails look up and sees that it began to rain. Scene cuts to all the snails taking shelder from the rain behind a treepole) Edward: (sighs) At least we found some ideas by taking shelder. Penney: Pretty of ice if it's getting wet. (Just then we hear a rawr up at a treepole. All snails looks up and sees Puffy Fluffy as a monster who's trying to target Gary with his black eyes Puffy Fluffy laughs evily) Gary: Puffy Fluffy!? Uh-oh. Puffy Fluffy: (Sticks out his four long tongues and jumps down roaring) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!! Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Boss, Dan and Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! (Runs away by spilting up. Puffy Fluffy Monster chased Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward while they scream) Victoria: MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!! Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Puffy Fluffy: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAR!!!!!!!! (Chased Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward while they were hiding in a bush Puffy Fluffy tries to grab Gary with his scary fish arms. Boss, Dan and Spike runs by the river but Dan and Spike trips and falls over) Boss: Dan! Spike! Puffy Fluffy: (Turns around and sees Dan and Spike Who tripped and fell) RAWWAR?! (Goes after them) RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!!!!! Victoria: Someone save them!!! Puffy Fluffy: RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWR!!!!! Dan and Spike: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! (Gary rushes to save Dan and Spike by blocking Puffy Fluffy Monster) Boss: Runt, how did you...? Gary: Boss, you take your fellas and I'll take Puffy Fluffy! (Rushes towards Puffy Fluffy by slipping with his snail slime. Puffy Fluffy tried to catch him but Gary runs fast) Boss: GARY!!! (Puffy Fluffy chased Gary by passing Boss, Dan and Spike and towards the river. Gary stops at the river and looks at Puffy Fluffy who is about to jump on Gary. The snailkids, Daniel, Snellie and Lary can't look) OUT OF THE WAY!!! Dan and Spike: HEY!!! Gary: Hrrrrrrrrrrowl! (He jumps over Puffy Fluffy Monster and Puffy Fluffy Monster is above the river and he falls into the the river) Quick run! Boss, Dan and Spike: Right! Gary: Move it! (All the other snails followed Gary's orders while they are slithering and hiding inside the kelp patch. Puffy Fluffy looks down and roars sadly) Victoria: Gary and Boss you were both so brave. You saved Dan and Spike. Sweet Sue: Yeah, and you saved Pat the Snail. Pat: Meow. Meow. Snellie: Gary saved you kids from being eaten by that monster! Lary: Yeah, he's a hero, if you know what I mean. Daniel: You're really great, Gary. I couldn't stop eating snailfood. Pat: Meow. Meow. Gary: (laughs nervously) Aww, it was nothing. Puffy Fluffy tried to eat me since the first day we met. I bet I can take on a tons of monsters! Now let's go to the clubhouse where Boss made for us snails. Boss: C'mon let's get inside the Snail Clubhouse to celebrate the little Runt's braverly! After me, Fellas! (All the other snails slithered to the clubhouse. Scene cuts to Boating School where SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Pearl are laughing about something) SpongeBob: I laugh so hard! Hey, would you have... Hun? Sandy: Is something wrong, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Aww, it was nothing. Squidward: I hope you four morons aren't laughing about something, but there's a test going on outside. Patrick: What outside? Pearl: Uhh, lead the way uncil squiddy. (Squidward leads SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Pearl outside where there's a Boating Test at the corner. The next scene cuts to Snail-Park where all the snails are outside the clubhouse) Boss: Here we are now follow me, Fellas. (He leads the snails inside the clubhouse) Penney: Wow, check it out! Edward: Everything's really perfect inside the clubhouse. Boss: Isn't life great, Fellas? I built the clubhouse all by myself. My clubhouse is your clubhouse. Okay, here we are. (Opens the door to the Snail home) Uh heeeeeey! (Sees something) All Snails: Whooooooooooa!! (Sees something. They see that it was a rock named Rocky the rock snail sleeping on the kitchen table) Boss: Who are you? What are you doing? Quit sleeping on my kitchen table, get up! (Tries to get Rocky up but Rocky slides down the table) Rocky: (in Snoozer's voice) But I'm not sleeping. I'm just having a relaxing snooze. Boss: Oh yeah? Well, what if I grab a hold of ya by waken ya hun? (grabs Rocky who is sleeping) Hey, you listening?! Micheal: Whoa, look at this place. Sweet Sue: It's all dusty and messy. Eugene: Talk about stuff everywhere. Pat: Meow. Meow. Penney: (laughs) My oh my. Boss you got a lot of stuff to pick up so that it won't be messy anymore. Boss: (To Penney) I have what?!! Penney: Just kidding, Boss It's...It's great in here. (Boss turns around and sees Victoria picking up twigs and sticks) Boss: What are you doing?! That's my stuff! Victoria: I'm helping you clean up. What's it look like? Edward: My words exactly. (To Victoria) Here, let me help you. (Tries to help pick up the twigs but Penney sweeps all the dust out by making him cough) Hey, watch where you sweeping okay?! Penney: Can't stop now I'm helping the gorgous dusting everything out. (Dan and Spike watched Penney sweeping so fast) Dan: Look at the little kid go. Spike: He's sweeping the whole place so fast. Eugene: I know isn't he fast? Pat: Meow. Meow. Sweet Sue: And I can't even sweep that fast. (Penney keeps on sweeping the floors with his broom) Edward: Hey sweep some where else. I can't see a thing with dust everywhere! Victoria: Oh be quiet. (Hands the twigs to Edward) Take that. (Edward Sighs. then she hands the twigs to Penney) And that. (Penney sighs) Now off to the recycling box. Penney and Edward: Hun? Hmph. (Slithers away from each other with their twigs) Gary: (to Snellie, Lary and Daniel) We can make this into a game. Snellie: We'll clean all the place up with Boss, Dan and Spike around. Lary: Yeah, so that way their house will be nice and neat. Daniel: Good plan. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel help the other snailkids clean up the place) Boss: Wait, don't throw that out! (Sees Victoria and Pat doing the dishes) Victoria: We gotta get this cleaned up for you, Boss, that way we can have a nice clean house. Pat: Meow. Boss: Oh. Rocky: Pretty soon everyone will wanna come. Will meet wall to wall snails. Daniel: He's right. We would be wall to wall snails since there's 16 of us. Gary: All of us snails are going to be together since we first met! Snellie and Lary: Oh yeah! Boss: (to Rocky) What do you mean wall to wall snails? How could you say something like that?! Penney: He didn't. But we all did. Alls we gotta do is clean the whole place up and you're daling to name that home. Edward: (Slides down then to Boss) Don't forget the plain factor. That is to say we snails can build something or play together what ever they like. Boss: Oh really? Yeah, so I'm going to be an absolute leader of all the snails here at Snail-Park. That's where my fellas built the house. Dan: Now that's the Boss we know. Spike: How come we never get to clean this place up anyway? Boss: Exsettled. I'm going to make this place into a higher way. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Gary, Snellie, Lary, and Daniel who does't know what that is) Gary: Turn this place into a higher way? That's not a bad idea. I know! How about a club!? Daniel: Club Krabby Patties? Gary: No, not a clubhouse Krabby Patties. I mean a clubhouse just for us snails to live in. Victoria: A clubhouse just for us snails?! Wow, that's a great idea! Micheal: I kinda like Gary's plan. Eugene: We snails can build it together just like the good ol' days. Sweet Sue: I think Gary's plan is a great idea after all. Gary: What do you say, Snails? Let's make ourselves a clubhouse! (All snails except Dan and Spike cheered and meowed, Then they got to work. Gary, Snellie and Lary gathered up all the twigs. Boss, Dan and Spike moved the couches by saying "Hup two hup two" Victoria, Sweet Sue and Pat put away the dishes in the right order. Penney sweeps all the dust out while Edward isn't looking and Micheal and Daniel tidy up the books) Gary: (Takes the bag full of dirt then stops) Wait a mintue. Am I going outside with a bag full of dirt? (Boss, Dan and Spike carried the bag full of junk outside pasted Gary) Boss: (to Gary) Come on Runt. No time to stand here all day. Dan: March yourself outside with your bag full of dirt. Spike: Yeah, we need to get this clubhouse nice and clean. Gary: Sure fellas, I'm coming. (Slithers outside with Boss, Dan and Spike by carrying a bag of dirt) Oh well. (The next scene cuts to outside Boating School where SpongeBob is taking a boating exam with all his friends on board. "Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mrs. Puff") SpongeBob: (Starts the boatmobile and puts it on drive) Sit back, hold on and don't yell! (Floors it with his feet and the boatmobile goes fast) Mrs. Puff: Whhooooooooooooooa!! Pearl: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Patrick: Left! (SpongeBob turns left on the road) Right! (SpongeBob turns right on the road) Straight! (SpongeBob drives straight on the road) Squidward: SpongeBob, Look out! Sandy: Go left, SpongeBob! (SpongeBob turns the boatmobile left down on the road) That's it! Mrs. Puff: Oh, you're doing fine! SpongeBob: (Thinks in his head) I gotta past that test. I don't want to mess this up! (He controled the boatmobile and hoped through the fire ring of doom then the pit of abyss that he drived around and he drived by the finish line) Patrick, Sandy and Pearl: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Mrs. Puff: Phew! SpongeBob: Have a nice ride? Mrs. Puff: Oh, for a second there I thought I was gonna puff up. Excellent work, SpongeBob. Sandy: Nice driving, Partner. Pearl: Yeah, way to go! Squidward: Driving fast makes me wanna hurl. Patrick: That was fun! Can we do it again? Mrs. Puff: No, that's enough test for now. SpongeBob: Maybe we can ride again sometime. Better get back to class in order to get my license. (He, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Pearl and Mrs. Puff went back to the classroom inside the Boating School building Scene cuts to all the snails with their happy and surprise looks on their faces. They look around the new clubhouse. The rugs are all sky blue, the picture frames are all straight, the books are on the bokkshelf and all the dust is all cleaned out It's all sparkly and beautiful, all the snails cheered and meowed and Daniel said "Wow it's incredible!") Victoria, Sweet Sue and Pat: Meow!!! Meow!!! Penney and Edward: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaahun? Hmph. Hmm? Hmm! Ahahahahahahahaha! Rocky: (Snoring) zu zu zu. Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Meow. Boss: We did it. (Gary, Snellie and Lary agreed with a meow. All the snails continued to cheer and meow for joy. The next scene cuts to Boating School where Squidward took out his own snail journal) SpongeBob: Great! You brought your own snail journal, Squidward. Squidward: Thanks. And I'm going to write it about what I did in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race. What can you do on your snail journal, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Oh I forgot to tell you. Gary can do anything on his snail journal, to write about anything what he did today now that he's getting along with his snailfriends. Squidward: Hope your mondrill mutt doesn't make friends with a purebrad snail like mine. (Just then, Pearl's girlfriends came by) Amy: Oh wow a snail journal. Jenny: Let me see. Is that a picture of a snail? Judy: I wanna look at it! (Takes Squidward's snail journal out of Squidward's hands) Squidward: Hey! SpongeBob: Wait! That's Squidward's! Amy: Hold on. You two wouldn't happen to have snails would ya? Judy: We love snails! Jenny: We're huge snailfans! Girls: Yeah!!! Pearl: Really? So am I! SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick and Sandy: Hun? Amy: My favorite snail is Micheal and he was after Gary's Dad. Jenny: My favorite snail is Victoria and she wears a green bow. Judy: She's cute. But she looks a lot like my snail Sweet Sue. Jenny: C'mon Judy, what have you like got to lose hun? Judy: Well that is nothing of your business. Pearl: My Dad's favorite snail is Penney he's a snail and not like the other pennies. Sandy: My guy's name is Daniel. He looks just like Gary and all the other snails. Patrick: Mine was Patrick. I named that last snail after the next one. He looks just like Edward. He was after Squidward grandfather. Squidward: My girl's name is Snellie. She's a purebrad snail when I started to train with her in the Bikini Bottom Snail Race. Judy: You know, their kinda cute. SpongeBob: And Gary the Snail, that's mine. He always loves me and he always gets into trouble by Squidward. Squidward: Hey! (Scene cuts to outside Snail-Park where all thinking about a plan) Gary: So, the plan is we'll meet tomorrow at the clubhouse. Snellie: So, bring in more snails and we'll be here. Lary: Yeah, and don't forget were inviting our friend, Mr. Doodles over so don't be afraid of him. Micheal: Don't worry, worms like Mr. Doodles doesn't know anything about the snail clubhouse. Edward: (to Victoria) Ohhh, Victoria together you and I will be there in the clubhouse. So much better than that sweet surrow. Penney: Oh can it Edward. Why don't you forget about it and leave her alone. Let's get going will ya? (to Victoria) See you later gorgous. Sweet dreams. (He and Edward slithered off and Edward waves to Victoria) Later, Boss thanks for inviting us and have us making the clubhouse. (All snails waved goodbye to Penney and Edward) Victoria: We'd better get going to so see you later okay? (She, Sweet Sue, Pat, Eugeue, and Micheal slithered off) Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel: See you Later! Gary: Time for us to hit the road too, Boss. (He, Snellie, Lary and Daniel Slithered off) Daniel: See ya! Boss: See you tomorrow! (He, Dan and Spike slithered inside the clubhouse and sees Rocky sleeping on the kitchen table again) Boss, Dan and Spike: Hun? Rocky: (snores) Zu zu zu zu. Boss: Oh Boy. (He, Dan and Spike slithered towards Rocky) Spike: What will we do without you? Dan: Even rocks can be snails too. Boss: Yeah, what are we going to do with you? Hey I know, We're gonna call you Rocky little Fella. (Gary, Snellie, Lary and Daniel slithered back to SpongeBob's, Squidward's and Patrick's houses. Gary points to SpongeBob's house) Gary: My house is right over there! Daniel: Okay, Good Bye! (Slithered off) Gary, Snellie and Lary: See ya!! (They slithered back inside SpongeBob's house, goes back to SpongeBob bedroom and slipped back on the newspaper bed and they sigh deeply) Gary: We made it in time. SpongeBob hasn't come home yet. Snellie: So did Squidward. Lary: And Patrick too. Gary: Oh no! We're suppose to go to school and save SpongeBob! Snellie and Lary: Yeah!! (Later, SpongeBob arrived home) SpongeBob: Hey Gary guess what! I just passed the boating exam with all my friends on board for the first time and Pearl's friends come over and we told em all about you! (laughs) And I usually play soccer with. Gary: Meow? Snellie: Meow? Lary: Meow? SpongeBob: Hmmmmm... (That night, SpongeBob is sleeping so peacefully in his bed while Gary is writing a snail journal on everything that he did today) Gary: We started to go at Snail Clubhouse today. We thought we was going to save SpongeBob. But we were going to meet all the other snails at Snail-Park. Other bully snails with the snail gang are Dan and Spike. And the snailkids are Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, and Edward. Snellie: Hey! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward! Those are our snailkids! Lary: And SpongeBob told everything about Gary. Gary: You should've have seen that monster Puffy Fluffy was today. Lary: SpongeBob usually got the driving part right but today's better than usual. Snellie: I don't know what you're talking about but it sure makes me hungry. Gary: We had a great time didn't we? And I think tomorrow will be even more fun, guys. Snellie: You said it, Gary. Lary: Let's go to sleep. (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE ON THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! Patrick: And Patrick! Look Gary, SpongeBob aced his math test. He's gotta perfect score! Gary: Perfrect score? I don't know what that means but it sure is better than your paper. Uh-oh. The snails and Mr. Doodles are in trouble. We got carried away and kicked out during the clubhouse and Boss, Dan and Spike here just losed their minds I wonder why. Gary, Snellie and Lary: Next time. "Calling All Snails!" See ya then!! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes